futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Capcom (The Resistance)
Capcom is a video game publisher and developer. Since their founding in 1983, they have become one of the world's most prominent video game companies, with dozens of major titles and several notable series to their name. Summary Capcom has its origins as "Established I.R.M Corporation," which was established in May 1979 with the mission to sell game machines. The entity today known as Capcom, short for "Cap'sule '''Com'puter," was established in June 1983 with the goal of selling software. Early major games included the shooter 1942, the notoriously difficult platformer Ghosts'n Goblins, the beat em' up Final Fight, and the sidescrolling action game Mega Man. Mega Man in particular became Capcom's first major series, with six main entries on the NES alone. Capcom flourished in the 90's as their earlier series were joined by new blood. The second iteration of the Street Fighter franchise revolutionized the fighting genre, and different versions of it sold over ten million copies on the SNES alone. 1996's Resident Evil helped popularize horror games, and its sequels would be similarly popular. Capcom's success continued into the 2000's. Although their earlier franchises waned significantly, with Mega Man becoming a mere afterthought at points, new franchises like Devil May Cry, Monster Hunter, and Ace Attorney. Meanwhile, although fighting games went through a dark age in the late 90's and early 2000's, they were reinvigorated by Capcom series such as Street Fighter. As of late, Capcom has suffered from the loss of several creators. Keiji Inafune, the creator of Mega Man, left Capcom in 2010 after spending over 20 years working with the company after a series of well-publizcized disagreements with the company. A few years earlier, in 2006, Shinji Mikami, the creator of Resident Evil, left the company along with several others, forming the studio PlatinumGames. Recently, Yoshinori Ono, the producer of the Street Fighter IV games, has also departed the company, for what he cited as "health concerns." Fall of Capcom For those who haven't heard yet, Capcom hasn't been having the easiest times in the past few years. Recent news says the company has been having trouble lately and only with 152 million in the bank. While we love Capcom and many of their titles, they kind of brought this upon themselves. Using shady business practices, firing majority of the staff that made what they are, and not listening to their fanbase. Not saying this is going to happen, but if they don't change something, it'll be the end for a great company. They become bankrupt in 2025 and close down permanently, and Inti Creates and Capcom merge to become one company, Inti Creatpcom. As a result of this, '''Capcom Vancouver '''was renamed '''Inti Creatpcom Vancouver, The Video Game Crash of 2038 would eventually cause people to play Capcom games again through emulators on their PCs and Android tablets. Four months before Capcom were to drastically reduce the global workforce (and affect the future of DigiPen graduates forever), Inti Creates would buy out what remained of the Capcom corporation and restarted the business as Inti Creatpcom Co., Ltd (株式会社インティ・クリエイプコン). Inti Creatpcom would sponsor E3 2025; the 31th Electronic Entertainment Expo, during which hardware manufacturers, software developers, and publishers from the video game industry presented new and upcoming products to the attendees, primarily retailers and members of the video game press. The event, organized by the Entertainment Software Association (ESA), took place in Los Angeles, California from June 12–14, 2025, at the Los Angeles Convention Center, with many companies holding press conferences in the days prior. With the industry still in the middle of the eighth generation of video game consoles, no new hardware was introduced, and publishers and developers principally focused on new games to be released in 2025, 2026, and beyond. Category:Company Category:Capcom Category:The Resistance